


Take Me Out

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr/One Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog Walker, M/M, artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius hires a dog walker who leaves cute notes and comes to the realization that he needs a boyfriend. Then he meets a beautiful artist who he wants to be painted by -- amongst other things.





	Take Me Out

“All righty, Snuffles, you’ve got to be good for your dog walker. His name is Moony, which is nice. Sort of odd but so are we.” Sirius laughed at his own words. He was an idiot for talking to his dog but he didn’t really care. He was lonely. That was why he got the big black mutt in the first place. It was on James’ suggestion and he was happy he did so. “Please don’t bite him or anything. I’m not sure if he could sue us then. That wouldn’t be great.” Sirius sighed before scratching Snuffles behind the ears. “See you tonight.”

“Bloody hell, I need a boyfriend.” Sirius muttered as he left his flat for work.

When he returned home, he Snuffles waiting for him by the door happily. He gave his dog a few pats before walking into the kitchen. On the counter was a post—it with a dog toy. One of the ones where you can play tug of war with your dog.

_Hi! Snuffles was great. He’s full of energy. I noticed he liked playing tug-of-war with me in the park so I hope you both enjoy the toy. Have a nice night! — Moony_

Sirius smiled at the note, he wasn’t expecting his new dog walker to be so kind. He wrote him a thank you note and put a bit more money down than he had the day before for the tip in order to cover the toy. How sweet was this bloke that he did that for Sirius’ dog?

The next day was another note and a box of treats next to it on the kitchen counter. Sirius couldn’t believe his luck with this dog walker. Clearly, he loved animals and took great care of Snuffles.

_You didn’t need to add more to the tip, it’s fine. My mate owns a store and I get a good discount. Snuffles is the best dog I walk, and I’m just not saying that. I hope you had a nice day at work! Your flat’s very nice, by the way. — Moony_

***

This went on the rest of the week, Sirius received sweet little notes every night and Sirius answered back sending him thanks and well wishes. Snuffles got new toys and treats as well. He sent an email to the place that employed Moony to say how pleased he was with the service. It was very above and beyond. Sirius hoped the man would get some sort of compensation for his work.

“What are you doing?” James came into his office as the day was winding down.

“Email my dog walker’s company to talk about how great he is.”

“Do you fancy your dog walker?”

Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically, “No, Prongs. I think he’s a nice bloke who cares a lot about animals.”

“Mmm, sure. You need a boyfriend when you’re fancying a bloke you’ve never met.”

“Tell me about it.” Sirius muttered. He did worry that he had a crush on this bloke leaving him notes because how could he not?

“You’re going to that art show still, right? Marlene is nervous and said if we’re not all there then she’ll cut our balls off.”

“She’s so violent.” Sirius snickered. “Yes, I’ll be there. I’m going to walk and feed Snuffles then we’ll head over.”

“Your dog walker couldn’t do it?”

“He’s not available at night.” Sirius had already checked that. “I’ll be there, make sure Marlene doesn’t have a knife in her hand when I get in.”

After taking care of Snuffles, Sirius changed out of his suit and into a pair of probably too tight jeans and a patterned short sleeve button up shirt. He threw on his leather jacket and took off towards the gallery. Sometimes he wished he went after his more artistic pursuits of music and painting instead of business. Sometimes he felt like he was missing something when he was going about his at times boring desk job. But, thanks to being friends with Marlene and Mary, he still got to pretend to be in the world of artists.

“There you are,” Marlene said, pulling him into a hug. “James told me he was hiding all knives. I thought you weren’t coming.”

“Marls, I’m always here for you.” He assured her. “So, show me your paintings.” He let her lead him to the paintings where James, Lily, Mary, and Dorcas all were congregated as well. Mary was in a very colorful phase, which made Sirius think of summer, which was creeping up slowly. “Brilliant, as always. I’ll buy one.”

“Of course you will.” Marlene laughed before turning to Dorcas for a quick kiss.

Sirius’ eye went to the wall opposite Marlene’s. “Those are fantastic.”

“He’s talented.” Marlene said as Sirius looked the portraits of different types of people but they were done in such a way that Sirius marveled. They were so real that Sirius had to walk up close to make sure that it was in fact paint and not photographs.

“These are amazing.” He said, expecting that Marlene walked with him. She hadn’t.

“Thank you,” A man’s voice said from behind him.

Sirius spun on his heel, “How do you make them so realistic?” Sirius was going to elaborate but words sort of got stuck in his mouth when he saw the man. He was taller than Sirius, which was very tall. He had a large nose and hazel eyes. His curly brown hair was clips shorter on the sides than the top. To top it all of, he had dimples. The dimples were the killer.

“A ridiculous attention to detail.” The man said, looking at Sirius a bit like he knew him. “I’m Remus Lupin, the artist obviously.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Sirius Black. I — I’m not sure what else to say other than these are amazing. I want one of myself and my dog.”

“Your — oh, okay. I like dogs.” The man grinned.

“You’d do it?” Sirius asked hopefully.

Remus bit his lip, “I don’t know, I guess. I was hoping you’d ask me for a drink instead but I could use the money.”

Sirius blushed, realizing what the other man was saying. “Oh, really?”

“I mean, you’re fit, so yes.”

“Could we do both?” Sirius suggested.

“We could.” Remus nodded. “I just hope the drinks go well or your painting is going to be complete shite.”

Sirius laughed. This wasn’t how he expected his night to go.

***

The next night, Sirius found himself out for a drink with the artist. It was going so well until Sirius invited him back to his flat. But Remus got a bit quiet as they walked back to Sirius’ flat. Sirius wasn’t sure what to think of it because the night had gone so well. They hit it off and plenty of fun. He hoped it didn’t have to do with the painting thing.

“Ah, I should tell you something.” Remus said as they came his apartment building.

“Is something wrong? I’m sorry if I crossed some line asking for the painting then accepting a date with you. You don’t have to paint me if you don’t want. I’d much rather another date.”

“No, no. I had a really great night, brilliant actually. I mean, I am coming back to your flat for a reason and it’s not about painting you right now.”

Sirius frowned, “What is it?”

“I’m your dog walker.” Remus laughed. “I’m the one who walks Snuffles. I go by Moony on the site so people don’t stalk me or anything.”

Sirius looked at Remus for a few moments then burst out laughing, “Sorry! Ugh, it’s just James accused me of having a crush on the bloke leaving me notes and walking my dog and I guess really I do. You knew it was me all along, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but, I don’t know. At first I didn’t want you to know. You’re this rich business man with a fancy ass flat and I’m barely scraping by as an artist. I have to walk dogs to make enough money on top of my barista gig.”

“Oh, I don’t give a shite about that stuff. My parents would but fuck them.” Sirius shrugged. “I like you for who you are.”

Remus smiled, “I feel bad for not saying anything earlier.”

“It’s fine.” Sirius leaned over and kissed Remus. “Snuffles is going to be very happy.”

“I thought about not saying anything but Snuffles would give me away.”

“He’s a horrible liar.” Sirius snickered before they started walking.


End file.
